1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to the field of replacement fittings or couplings for substantially rigid, plastic pipes such as polyvinylchloride (PVC) pipes whose ends are fixed relative to each other or otherwise cannot be easily moved relative to each other.
2. Discussion of the Background
Replacing couplings or fittings between pipe ends that are fixed relative to each other or otherwise cannot be easily moved relative to each other presents special problems. Such pipes may have been initially coupled to each other in any number of easy and conventional manners (e.g., by a simple, open-ended socket coupler) when one or both of the pipes could be moved toward each other. However, once the coupled pipes are fixed in place (e.g., in the ground, in concrete, or to joists), replacing the coupling should it become broken or begin to leak becomes much more difficult. This is true because the pipes and their ends can no longer be moved (or at least not easily moved) relative to each other, particularly if the pipes are made of rigid material such as PVC. Consequently, in nearly all such cases, a replacement coupling must be used that will initially fit between the fixed ends of the pipes and then be outwardly adjustable or expandable to extend over the spaced-apart ends of the pipes.
Several replacement couplings or fittings exist which have telescoping members. In use, these couplings can be initially placed between the fixed ends of the pipes and then expanded or telescoped outwardly over the pipe ends. However, these couplings have a number of pieces or parts adding to both the cost and difficulty of using them. Further, these various pieces or parts are not initially linked or joined together and must be separately handled. Consequently, in use, it is first necessary for the installer to be sure he brings all of the necessary pieces and in the right sizes to the job site. Second, he must be careful at the job site not to drop or otherwise lose any of the separable pieces of the coupling. Such disadvantages can be critical. For example, the installer may find he does not have all of the necessary pieces (or in the right sizes) when he arrives at the job site. Additionally, in the usually tight quarters of the repair area, he may easily drop or lose one of the coupling pieces.
With this in mind, the replacement fitting of the present invention was developed. With it, all of the necessary pieces of the fitting are initially linked together into a single unit and cannot be inadvertently separated from one another. In use, the installer need only carry the single unit of linked pieces in one hand knowing all of the individual pieces of the fitting are there and are in the right sizes for each other. He also does not have to worry about dropping or otherwise losing any of the pieces on the way to the job site or at the site itself. Further, the repair can be accomplished with the fitting of the present invention by merely sliding individual sleeve members outwardly on a main body over the pipe ends.